


ART: Family (Always) Comes First

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was sure there was nothing hotter than the 1997 May issue of Busty Asian Beauties, until, for the first time, reality turned out to be hotter than porn ever could be</p>
<p><b>warnings/kinks</b>: no warnings, watching porn & mutual masturbation, as unkinky as I can get :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Family (Always) Comes First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iluvkinkythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/gifts).



> as a thank you for giving me dub-con lapdancing J2 <3<3<3  
> I also need to thank [](http://iluvkinkythings.livejournal.com/profile)[**iluvkinkythings**](http://iluvkinkythings.livejournal.com/) for the help with the gif (yes, I made my giftee work *hides in shame*), and [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) and [](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/)**saltandburnboys** for the moral support and title and summary brainstorming at stupid-o-clock in the morning (except for certain ppl who live in a luckier time zone).

  
  



End file.
